Total Drama Island: Redone
by TDStoryWriter
Summary: This is just like the Total Drama series, just from my perspective. Different teams, different challenges, same amount of drama! Please read and review, so I can see how I am doing! : )


**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama.**

* * *

A background emerges on televisions across the world. The blue water sparkles and the trees and hills are as green as can be. A man emerges in front of the background, smiling. His black shaggy hair falls in his face, and his blue shirt is darker than the water surrounding him.

"You! We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario! I'm your host, Chris McLean. Dropping season one of the hottest new teen reality show right here, right now!" He walks to the end of the dock, with his camera crew following him every step.

"So, here's the deal. Twenty-two campers have signed up to spend eight weeks at this crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, and then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers.

"Every three days, one team will either win a reward or watch one of their own walk down the Dock of Shame, take a ride on the "Loser Boat", and leave Total Drama Island for good." Chris laughs and then continues. The camera pans to a bonfire pit with eleven tree stumps in the ground.

"Their fate will be decided here, at the dramatic campfire ceremonies, where each three days, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow." Chris picks up a marshmallow and tosses it into his mouth, savoring it.

"In the end, only one will be left standing and will win the million, and some cheesy tabloid fame, which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week. To survive, they'll have to battle: black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and, yes, each other." He smiles, facing the camera, and then continues.

"Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated around the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on.. Total, Drama, Island!"

"Alright, let's meet our first eleven campers!" A boat pulls up the dock and a short girl in pink jeans gets off. She drops her luggage and runs to Chris.

"Oh my gosh, Chris! It's so great to meet you!" she says, spitting on Chris every other word. Chris wipes his face, pushing the teen off of him.

"Beth! Welcome to camp!" Chris exclaims. "Go stand on the left side of the dock." Beth does so, carrying her luggage with her. Another boat pulls up, dropping off a teenager carrying a small bag of clothes.

"You got my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" the teen asks Chris, walking past the host as he does.

"Welcome, Noah. Sure someone did!" The third pulls up, dropping off a goth teen.

"Our next camper is Gwen!" The teen walks up, dropping her bags on the dock.

"You mean we're staying here?" she asks, stunned at seeing the sight of Camp Wawanakwa.

"No. _You're _staying here. My place is airstream with A/C thatta way." Chris points to his right, receiving a glare from Gwen.

"I did not sign up for this!" Gwen says, glaring at the host.

"Actually, you did." Chris counters, holding up a contract, which is taken out of his hand suddenly. Gwen rips it up, throwing into the ocean, and smiling.

"You know the great thing about lawyers? They make _lots _of copies." Chris reaffirms, holding up another copy.

"Jerk!" Gwen replies, then heads to the left side of the dock, picking up her luggage.

"Hey everybody! This is Lindsay!" The camera pans up Lindsay, starting at her feet.

"Not too shabby," the host whispers towards the camera.

"Ok, you look so familiar," Lindsay claims, trying to remember whom the man is.

"I'm Chris," he answers, confusing the blonde-haired teen even more. "You know? The host, of the show?"

"That's where I know you from!" she remarked, walking to the other side of the dock.

"Good thing she's attractive," Chris utters, laughing as he does. Chris then zips through meeting jocks Tyler and Eva, best friends Katie and Sadie, geek Cody and nerd Harold. The next boat pulls up, with a teen stepping out. The first step startles the teens, along with the glare of the girl's sunglasses.

"This is Heather." Beth runs up to her, smiling.

"Hi! Looks like we're your new friends for the next eight weeks!" Beth says, spitting as she does so, making Heather scoot back. She then scoots near Beth after hearing punk music approach. A teen steps out of the yacht, staring directly at Chris.

"I don't like surprises," the teen states, sending a glare to Chris.

"I know. Your parole officer told me. He also told me to send him a holler anytime and make you return to juvie, _Duncan_."

"Okay, then." He walks down the dock, winking at Heather as he does.

"Drop dead, you skeeze!" She walks down the dock, past all the contestants. "I'm calling my parents, you cannot make me stay here!" Chris smiles, holding up the contracts once more. The next couple of boats drop off party guy Geoff and loveable DJ. The next boat pulls up, dropping off a teen carrying a surfboard.

"Hey. What's up?" the teen says, putting her luggage and surfboard down.

"Alright! Our surfer chick, Bridgette, is here! That's fifteen contestants here, seven more to go!" Chris points out.

"Pfft. Nice board. This ain't Malibu, honey," Duncan affirms, snarling his nose.

"I thought we were going to be on a beach," she counters, smiling.

"We are!" Chris announces as the camera pans out to the shore. A dead bird sits there, along with littered cans and other junk.

"Great," she mumbles. She walks to the other contestants. "Hey, guys!"

"Hey! I'm Geoff." Bridgette swings her board around, almost knocking Harold, Trent, and Duncan in the head with her board. "What's up?"

"Dang! Watch the board, man," says Harold. Beth walks up, next to Trent.

"Hi, I'm Beth," the teen states. Bridgette swings her board around again. "Hey."

"Ok, we've all met surfer girl. Can we get on with the show, please?" Heather says, trying to keep her patience.

"Someone missed their double cappuccino macchiato this morning," Duncan conjectures, Harold nodding in agreement.

"Get bent," the teen replies. Another boat heads toward the dock, with everyone looking at the teen on it.

"What's up, y'all? LeShawna's in the house!" She gets off the boat, heading down the dock. "Yo, baby! Hey! How you doin'?" the teen says, high-fiving the host. "You guys might as well quit and save yourself the trouble, because I came here to win!" Harold gasped at the sight of the loud teen.

"I've never seen a girl like you before," utters the teen, making everyone look towards him.

"Whatcha mean, stringbean?" she asks, high-fiving DJ in the process, calling him a brother.

"Well, you're really big.. and loud!" LeShawna charges towards the teen, dropping her luggage.

"What did you say?! Oh, no you didn't! You have not seen anything yet! I'll show you big, baby!" DJ and Bridgette run up, pulling the teen back from hurting Harold.

"This is going to be a long eight weeks," Gwen mumbles, with half the cast nodding in agreement.

The campers then meet Owen, the funny guy, and Ezekiel, the homeschooled guy. The next boat pulled up, with a darker skin complexion and darker hair. Chris reaches his hand out to help the teen down out of the boat. She takes the offer, placing her hand in his.

"Thank you," the teen mentions to the host, walking to the rest of the contestants.

"Hi! You must be the other contestants. It's nice to meet you all!" Owen walks up to the teen, reaching his hand out.

"Hi, I'm Owen!"

"Hi, O-wow," the teen replies, directing her attention to the teen on the next boat headed towards the dock. A male teen stands on the boat, making all the contestants jaw drop. He gets off at the dock, with all eyes on him.

"Justin. Welcome to camp, my man," the host announces, fist bumping the teen.

"Thanks, man," Justin replies.

"Just to let you know, we picked you _entirely_ based on your looks."

"I can deal with that," the tan teen remarks, continuing down the dock. Owen comments on his pants before being blown off by Justin.

"Stupid!" the teen utters, making a couple contestants glance his way.

"May have said that too loud," he mumbles.

"Let's welcome our last two campers, Izzy and Trent!" The two walk off the same boat, waving to the cast. They join the others before Chris can stop them.

"Wait! Everybody to this side of the dock! We need a group picture for the promos!" Everyone heads to the other end, arranging him or herself for the photo.

"Alright! On three, say Camp Wawanakwa! One, two, three!"

"Camp Wawan-!" The dock breaks, making all of the cast fall into the water.

"Well, go dry off and meet me at the campfire pit in ten!"

"This is Camp Wawanakwa, your home for the next eight weeks. The campers around you will be your cabin mates, your competition, and maybe even your friends. You dig?" Harold smiles at Duncan, whom holds a fist in the nerd's face in return.

"Whoever manages to stay on Total Drama Island the longest without getting voted off, wins one million dollars!"

"Excuse me? What will the sleeping arrangements be, because I would like to request a bunk under her," the delinquent remarks, directing his thumb towards Heather.

"There not co-ed, are they?" asks a nervous Heather.

"Nope. Dudes on one side of each cabin, girls on the other," the host responds, relieving the nervous Asian.

"Excuse me, Kyle? Can I have a cabin with a lake view since I'm the prettiest?" Lindsay asks.

"Okay, you are, but that's not really how it works here and it's Chris!" the host replies, startling the teen.

"I'll have to live with Sadie, or I'll like, die!" Katie mentions.

"And I'll break out in hives! It's true," Sadie adds.

"This cannot be happening," Gwen mumbles, with a nearby Owen hearing her.

"Oh, come on, guys! It'll be fun!" Owen exclaims, grabbing nearby Tyler and Gwen into a headlock.

"At least you don't have to sleep by him," Tyler mumbles, shooting his head towards Duncan.

"Here's the deal. We're going to split you into two teams. When I call your name, go stand over there."

"Gwen. Trent. Heather." The three teens get up, heading towards the location Chris told them to go to.

"Cody. Lindsay. Beth." The three follow the previous three, joining them.

"Geoff. Noah. Bridgette. Courtney and Justin! Move, move, move!" The five join the others, standing in a huddle.

"From this moment on, you guys will officially be known as.. the Screaming Gophers!" announces the host, tossing the poster to Cody, whom unravels it. A green gopher standing with its fists out is shown, surrounded by a pale yellow circle stitched onto the poster.

"Cute!" Lindsay states.

"As for the rest of you, Owen. LeShawna. DJ. Tyler. Katie and Sadie!" The two best friends squeal and run to join the rest of their team.

"Izzy. Ezekiel. Duncan. Eva and Harold! From this moment on, you will officially be known as.. the Killer Bass!" The man tosses another poster to Katie, whom unravels it. A red bass fish is shown, and like the gophers' poster, is stitched on surrounded by a pale yellow circle.

"Alright, cast. You will be on camera at all times throughout this competition." The screen turns static, as the host appears in a port-a-potty.

* * *

**Chris: **"You will also be able to dish your inner most thoughts with video diaries anytime you want. Let the audience at home know how you're feeling."

**Gwen: **"Umm, okay. So far this sucks."

**Lindsay:** "I don't get it, where's the camera guy?" asks the teen, facing away from the camera.

* * *

"Alrighty, then. Gophers on the east side, bass, you're in the west. Unpack and get to know each other. I'll be back here shortly," says Chris.

"Bunk beds? Isn't this a little summer camp?" Heather remarks, being the first into the cabin.

"That's the idea, genius," Gwen says, bumping the first teen with her luggage.

"Ugh! Shut up, weird goth girl," Heather counters, annoyed.

"You're so smart!" Cody says, entering the girls' side.

"Shouldn't you be on the other side?" Gwen asks, dropping her luggage. The camera then pans outside as Cody's face plummets into the ground.

"Ooh! That had to hurt!" Courtney exclaims, high-fiving the goth.

"Where are the outlets? I have to plug in my straightening iron," Lindsay asks the host.

"There are some in the communal bathrooms just across the way," says the host, pointing to the bathrooms.

"Communal bathrooms? But, I'm not Catholic," Lindsay remarks.

"It means we shower together. Idiot," Gwen says, sitting down on the stairs. Lindsay lets out a scream, making the guys peek out.

"She's a keeper, huh?" Noah mumbles, making Cody and Justin laugh and agree.

* * *

The camera then pans to the mess hall, showing the contestants lined up for lunch.

"I serve it three times a day, and you'll eat it three times a day. Grab your tray, get your food, and sit your butts down now!"

* * *

**Heather: **"Okay, so we have weird goth girl, psycho Chef, and a bunch of other freaks. Why did I sign up for this?"

* * *

The camera pans through the tables, showing the contestants looking at or picking at their food. Chris walks in, looking at the sight, and laughs.

"Yo, Chris? Can we order a pizza?" Geoff asks, before a knife comes hurtling towards his head.

"Woah, woah, woah! It's cool, man! Right, guys?" The other contestants nervously nod, agreeing with Geoff.

"Anywho, your first challenge begins in one hour!" Chris says, walking out of the main lodge.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" Sadie asks, sitting next to DJ.

"It's our first challenge, how hard could it be?"

* * *

The camera then pans to the thousand-foot high cliff, with all the contestants standing on top of it.

"Your first task is to jump off this one thousand-foot high cliff, into the lake."

"Piece of cake," Bridgette remarks, Cody nodding in agreement.

"Below you will see two target areas. The larger area represents the area we have stocked with psycho, man-eating sharks," Chris adds, laughing. "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area. The team with the most jumpers that make it into that safe zone wins. Let's see, Killer Bass! You're up first!"

"Okay, guys! Who's up?" Eva asks, with none of the Killer Bass answering up.

"Fine. I'll go," Eva announces. "Wimps," the teen adds. The jock jumps off the cliff, landing in the safe zone.

"That's one point for the Killer Bass!" Tyler, LeShawna, and Izzy followed, all making it into the safe zone.

"That's four points for the Killer Bass!" Katie and Sadie jumped off, rounding their total off to six.

"Chris, I can't do it, man. I just can't," DJ says, receiving a couple of laughs from his team.

"Alright, but you have to wear this for the rest of the day!" He holds up a bright yellow chicken hat, pointing him to the "loser" direction.

"That's six points, and one chicken. Duncan, your up!" He jumps, landing in the safe zone, followed by Harold who jumps, making it. Owen and Ezekiel chicken out, nervous about not dying.

"Well, that's eight points and three chickens. Screaming Gophers, you're up!"

"Well, I'm not doing it," says Heather.

"If she's not doing it, I'm not either!" Lindsay announces, making Heather smile.

"Why not?" Courtney asks.

"Umm, hello! National television! I'll get my hair wet," she replies, making Courtney mad.

"We're not losing this challenge because of a stupid reason like that. You're doing it!"

"Make me!" Heather counters, before being picked up and thrown off the cliff, landing in the safe zone.

"Jerk!" Heather shouts up from the cliff, before Courtney lands beside her in the water. Gwen, Cody, and Bridgette followed, all landing safely in the safe zone.

"Alright, that's five points for the Gophers!" Justin jumps, landing outside the safe zone.

"Justin! Justin! Sharks!" calls out the rest of his team. The handsome teen simply turns around, wooing the sharks, which bring him into shore.

"That deserves a point," Chris mentions. "Six points for the Gophers!"

"He didn't even land in the safe zone!" Eva shouts at the host, whom simply ignores her. A frightened Lindsay jumps, followed by Noah and Geoff.

"I can't do it," Beth says. "I'm too scared." Gwen and Cody make chicken wings and noises at Beth, while Trent lands in the safe zone.

"And the Gophers win with ten! Bass, I'll see your fishy butts at the campfire pit tonight!"

* * *

"Bass! Not your best way to start out the season," Chris remarks, laughing as he does so. "At most camp, marshmallows represent a tasty treat to enjoy. At this camp, marshmallows represent life. The camper who does not receive a marshmallow must immediately go to the Dock of Shame, catch the Boat of Losers, and can never come back! Ever!" The contestants look nervously at him, but the host continues.

"The following players are safe."

"Eva," the host tosses a marshmallow to the teen, whom catches it with ease.

"Tyler. Sadie." The two catch their marshmallows as well.

"Katie. DJ. LeShawna." The three receive their marshmallows, relieving them of stress.

"Harold!"

"Yes!" the nerdy teen exclaims, catching his marshmallow.

"Duncan. Escaping the bottom two is Izzy!" The two catch their marshmallows, as the camera pans to a frightened and nervous Ezekiel and Owen.

"Neither of you jumped off the cliff today. One of you is going home right now, and that is…." Ezekiel and Owen look nervously at the host, since he can save them.

"Owen. Ezekiel, you are safe," the host says after a long pause. "For now," he adds.

"Bye guys! It was fun being here while it lasted," Owen remarks, leaving the elimination ceremony.

"Well, that was dramatic! Twenty-one remain! Who will win? Who will be eliminated? Find out next week on Total. Drama. Island!"

* * *

**Votes**

DJ – Owen

Duncan – Ezekiel

Eva – Owen

Ezekiel – Owen

Harold – Ezekiel

Izzy – Owen

Katie – Ezekiel

LeShawna – Owen

Owen – Izzy

Sadie – Ezekiel

Tyler – Izzy


End file.
